


Nothing That I Won't Do

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Background Mavin, FAHC, FAHC Au, GTA AU, M/M, Mavin, Raywood, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: This is based off of the song My Gospel by Charlie Puth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess but I like the song and it gave me the idea, so... yeah. Enjoy my mess

The man stood outside the bank, watching the people go by. He closed up his black and blue jacket, the coldness in the air getting to him. 

'Now or never', he thought to himself. He walked behind the bank, steering clear of any cameras he saw. 

"Can you hear me?" He flinched slightly at the sudden british accent in his ear.

"What the hell do you want Gavin?" He said back.

"Well now, is that anyway to talk to your only help?"

"Where's Lindsay?"

"She got busy and told me to come in her place. I was also told there is a duffle bag behind the dumpster to your left. So get to it."

He walked over and there was the bag, closed and waiting. He opened it, seeing a rifle sitting in it. He took it out and put the bag around his shoulder.

"So are the cameras and alarms off than? I assume since you're here that you took care of them."

"I sure did, love. You're all clear to go in. I have everyone on call if anything goes wrong."

"And Jack?"

"She'll be there as soon as you need her. She should be around the bank, shopping or whatever. I'm sure when she hears the police sirens she'll be there."

"Alright. I'm muting you, don't bother me." He said while he pulled his mask down, a skull covering his face.

•••

"Jack, where the hell are you?" He said as he ran out of the bank, bullets flying by him. The sound of sirens could be heard in the background as the lights flashed.

"I'm here, back alley to your left. Hurry." He ran towards the alley, jumping over knocked over trash cans and scattered boxes.

"Hurry the fuck up!" He heard Jack yell at him. He could see her now. Not waiting in a car, but a helicopter. 

He jumped inside, the vehicle telling off as soon as the door closed. 

"Gavin?"

"Bloody hell! I've been trying to reach you for the past five minutes!"

"I said I muted you. Can you get us off of the radar?"

"Already done, love."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh right, that spots filled by another bloke, yeah?" What was his name again?"

"You know his name. Goodbye Gavin." He muted him once again, turning towards Jack this time.

"So how are you, got what you needed?" She said to him as they flew. 

"Yeah, I think so. How'd you fit the helicopter into the alley?"

"I'm an expert. But onto more pressing matters, does Gavin know?" He slumped back in his seat and sighed loudly. 

"Not really, no."

"So why'd he say that, than? I couldn't help but listen in."

"He thinks he knows what's going on, he doesn't. You're the only one, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why not tell the rest of the crew?"

"Gotta keep up the reputation. Can't have The Vagabond going soft."

"Fine, I won't press anymore into it. But I do have one last question. What are you doing with all this money? I think you said like, three million?"

"Two, actually. I figured that since I had help, I'd leave you guys something nice. Was supposed to be Lindsay, but I guess Gavin can have some. You guys split one million, and I'll split the other."

"Oh? Well that's nice of you. But, didn't you try something like this before? Isn't that why he-"

"It's different. It'll work. Drop me off by the docks, I have something else I need to do."

"Alright. Just be careful."

•••

"Why so much?"

"I'm trying to impress someone, and I'd like it if you kept this between us."

"You? Trying to impress someone? Holy shit who's the lucky girl?"

"Nobody. Never said it was for some girl."

"Alright, lucky guy. Fuck it, do what you will. But do I know him?"

"Don't act like Gavin hasn't told you already."

"Wha- no. What kind of people do you think we are?"

"Uh huh. Just tell me how much I can have."

"As much as you want. Just make sure you don't fuck it up like last time. That got us all in some serious shit."

"It'll be fine, I've got some people working with the police to distract them that night."

"So what are you doing exactly? What's all the explosives for?"

"I told you, just making an impression. Question for you, what are you doing down by the docks? Jack seemed like she didn't know you were down here." Michael's eyes went wide, face full of panic. 

"Fuck, what time is it? You didn't tell her it was me, right?"

"It's like, almost midnight I think. And no, I just said I had something to do. What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. Just, take as much as you need. You know where everything is, I actually have to go." Michael left him the keys to the warehouse and took off towards the entrance of the dock they were on. 

"Alright?"  

●●●

"Hello? Anybody here?" The smaller man said as he walked towards the warehouse doors.

"Jeremy? Oh good, you actually came." 

"Yeah. I was just not gonna answer your text and say I was asleep, but we both know that would've been a lie. And I figured it must've been important."

"It is. Thanks."

"So what's the deal, why are we at this warehouse?"

"I need your help to move some things without anyone else noticing."

"You need me to be discreet? Have you met me?"

"Not you specifically. Well, right now you, but when the time comes I need someone else."

"Who?"

"You used to be part of the police force around here, I know that Geoff has had you use that to help us. So I'm asking for some help too."

"Uh huh. So... what exactly do you need?"

"First, come inside. I need to move some things to a different location. Did you bring your truck?"

"Of course I did! I always look for the opportunity to use that thing. What are we moving, isn't this where Michael keeps all his explosives and stuff?"

"Well, yes explosives. But not those, I just need some-"

"This isn't about Ray again, is it?" His face went pale when Jeremy said that name.

"Wha.. how do you know Ray?"

"Geoff and Jack told me when I first got here. They told me all about him and how he was the best sniper they'd ever seen. And they mentioned about the two of you, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, help me grab some things." He opened the doors and they both walked inside.

"Dude, listen. I get that you don't want to talk about him, but I know about what you did to try and get him back."

"Nothing happened Jeremy. Let it go."

"I know how it backfired and it drove him further away. So why do it again?"

"Jeremy listen. I don't know what Geoff or Jack think they know, but they're wrong. You're wrong. Stop pushing this or you're gonna find out why this city calls me the Mad King." Jeremy showed no sign of fear. The threats didn't faze him.

"I know you don't like me." He said simply. 

"What?"

"I know that you don't like me. Ray left, and then I showed up almost immediately. You blame me for it. For him leaving."

"I don't blame you. I... I don't have any problem with you." He put down what he was holding and turned to face Jeremy. 

"I don't buy that. You just threatened me, you wouldn't say that to any of the others."

"Alright Jeremy, let's say I don't like you. Let's say that maybe I do blame you because I just might feel like you had a hand in him leaving. Because you just so happen to show up right when he decides to leave m- us. What does it matter?"

"It's been almost a year. And you still aren't over this. I see how you look at me, how you never want to team up with me. The only reason I'm here is because I have the connection with the police."

"Fine, ya know what. You can go. I don't care anymore, I can do this myself."

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you. This has to stop, there have been too many close calls during our heists. During anything. So I'm going to help you, and you're going to let me. Maybe then you'll realize I'm not a bad guy. I'm just trying to help."

"I know Jeremy. I know you didn't actually do anything." He sat on the floor, head in his hands.  
"I just... I needed somebody to blame who wasn't me. And you just happened to show up at the time."

"You obviously don't want anybody knowing why you're doing this, so fine. I won't say anything. But secrets aren't a good thing to have in our line of work. Geoff and Jack are gonna start getting suspicious."

"I know. Jack already knows, it's just Geoff that I'm worried about."

"Oh. Alright then."

"Okay, let's get moving."

•••

He walked into Michael's apartment, followed by Jeremy. It was quiet, which made sense since it was only six in the morning.

"Why are we here so early?" Jeremy asked him. "I barely got any sleep last night after all that."

"I need to borrow one of Michael's cars, his are faster. Looks like he's still asleep. I'll go wake him up."

He walked off towards his room, leaving Jeremy to wander.

"Michael?" He walked into the boys room, seeing Gavin scrambling around on his bed.

"Bloody hell, don't you ever knock?"

"Generally, no. But maybe I should've, what are you..." 

"Gav? Why are you up?" The body beside Gavin mumbled. 

"Hah. Woah, okay. Sorry for interrupting."

"What the hell are you doing here this early?"

"I told you him I was coming to get a car. But uh, I see he were occupied. I'll just take it and go." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked, eating a sandwich he made for himself.

"Uhh, I'll let them tell you. Let's go."

"What, who? Who's in there?" Jeremy went to open the door, but was dragged away by the other.

"No, let's go." As he pulled Jeremy away, the bedroom door opened, Gavin now standing there.

"Ah shit." He said, Michael behind him waking up 

"Wait, why's Michael here?"

"Really Jeremy?"

"What?"

Jeremy was pulled away as the other grabbed the keys, walking out the door with the smaller man.

"Wait a minute."

"Ya get it now Lil' J?"

"Holy shit!"

●●●

"So this the place, huh? It's nice." Jeremy said as they stood across from a very nice looking house. It was painted white, had a porch, and from the look of it had two floors.

"Yup. Okay, so we're all set up right?"

"Sure are. Should I...?" Jeremy motioned back towards the car.

"Yeah, you can go. I'll take it from here." 

"Alright. Good luck to ya." Jeremy walked off and got into his truck, driving off shortly after.

"Alright, now or never." Remote in hand, he walked up to the front door, stopping as it opened.

"Ya know, you guys aren't very discreet. Very loud, I heard all of what was going on." There he stood. 

"Ray." He looked him up, noticing he still had the purple hoodie. Some things never change. 

"Ryan. It's been a while."

"Y-yeah. It has. How uh... how are you?"

"Is that why you're here? To ask how I'm doing? I heard you and Jeremy setting something up..

"How'd you know about-"

"I still keep tabs on all of you. Newbies included. So he's my replacement? Kinda short."

"So are you. But you should know, nobody can replace you. You're still the best sniper I've ever seen, but he's definitley a close second."

"Yeah. I was." They both stood in silence before Ray spoke again.  
"I'm not going back Ryan. I told you, I left for good."

"I know. But, I brought you something." Ryan took the duffle bag off of his shoulders, opening it and revealing the money inside. 

"Jesus, Ryan. How much is that?"

"Uhh, somewhere around one million I think."

"Are you trying to bribe me back in? Because you should know it's not going to work."

"Well yeah, but I just thought that since it's been so long yo-"

"It hasn't been that long. You came here a couple months ago, you tried this."

"Well I wouldn't say it was exactly this, but-"

"But bribery? Do you think money can solve everything? Who do you take me for? I don't need the money. I'm not broke yet."

"Fine. You're right." Ryan set his bag on the porch, opening it up so the money was all noticable.

"What are you doing?" 

"Showing you that I don't care about it either." He pulled out a lighter and broke it, letting the liquid inside pour over the money.

"Ryan, I think I know where this is going."

"Probably." He then grabbed a match from his back pocket and struck it against the wall, lighting it. 

"It's like almost six in the afternoon. Are you not worried at all about people calling the cops?"

"Didn't you notice? I had Jeremy use his cop friends to make sure the streets were empty except for you." Ryan dropped the match onto the bag, igniting as soon as it hit.

"Alright. So you just burned a bunch of money."

"I did."

"This doesn't change that I'm not coming back to the crew."

"I know Ray, I-"

"But. I'll give us another shot." Ryan froze where he stood, heart stopping for a second.

"Wha- really?"

"Well, maybe. You were scared before. Who would've thought The Vagabond was scared of anything, let alone commitment."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"But... I do kinda miss it. It was always crazy when I was with you. So yes, I'll give us a shot again."

"Ray, I lo-"

"Ah, no. Not yet. We did just started dating after all, give it some time."

"What? How long?"

"Come get me in a week and I'll let you know. Don't make me regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

"Geoff, look I know I-" He raised a hand, cutting him off.

"I know, I know. Jack already told me everything."

"What?" Geoff motioned for him to have a seat, which Ryan took.

"Yeah. Plus I kinda knew from the beginning. You think I wouldn't notice when one of my helicopters was gone? Or the bank robbery? Or the large amount of explosives taken from the warehouse?"

"Well usually you don't notice anything."

"I notice everything, my young friend. I just don't care enough to do anything, because why should I? You're all adults, do what you want. Just don't get me or yourselves killed and we're fine."

"Well why didn't you say anything? Or try to stop me?"

"I just said I don't care what you do. I know you Ryan, even if I would've said not to you would've went and done it anyway. Just like you did. And hey, it's pretty funny watching Gavin trying to keep a secret."

"Wh-"

"What did he say this time? Is he coming back?" There was a sad, yet hopeful look on Geoff's face.

"No. Not exactly, he said he wasn't gonna come back to the crew."

"But..."

"But, he did say he'd give me another shot. And hey, who knows. Maybe further down the line I can get him to join again."

"Yeah, well. It sucks that he isn't coming back. But hey, I'm happy for you. After everything you've been through, I'd say you deserve it."

"Yeah, well, thanks. He gave me a week from today and said we were gonna meet up."

"Got anything planned?"

"Not yet. I wanna do something nice for him." Geoff walked around his office thinking, coming to a sudden stop.

"I got it. Pick him up in a limo. Wanna borrow one?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather get one that doesn't have bullet holes all over it."

"Alright, that's fair. Need help stealing one?"

"Actually, I have a different idea. That you might be able to help with. You're still in contact with Joel, right?"

•••

"Mr. Haywood! I didn't believe it when Geoff called and told me the notorious Vagabond was looking for a meeting with me. Yet here you are." Ryan walked into the empty lot, seeing Joel standing in the middle.

"Uhh, yeah. I don't think we've ever actually me-"

"What's with the mask? It's not like I don't already know who you are."

"In case anyone else sees us. Can't be too careful."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, what did you need from me?"

"I need to sell some things, I know you could find me the highest buyers."

"Yes, of course. What were you looking to sell?"

"I brought everything with me actually." Ryan pressed a button on his earpiece, turning it on. "Jeremy? Yeah bring it in."

A few seconds later in came an 18-wheeler, driven by Jeremy.

"Uhh, Ryan? How much stuff do you have to sell?"

"Everything I own." He said to a now stunned Joel.

"I'm sorry, everything?"

"Well Michael and Jack are each bringing another truck."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, duh. It's not actually everything I own. I was gonna do that but I was told that it was a 'stupid amlnd crazy idea'. So I'm just selling what I don't need."

"Uh huh. This still seems like a bit much. If I may ask-"

"You may not."

"Right. Well, I assume you want cash?"

"You assume correct. Three days tops."

"I'm sorry three days? To sell three trucks worth of stuff? Are you insane?"

"I prefer the term 'mad'. But insane works. Can you do it or not?"

"Well, I mean I should be able to, but-"

"Awesome. I'll be back in three days."

•••

"Geoff tells me you're planning on selling everything?"

"Well, technically. How'd he even find out?"

"Joel told him. And in turn, Geoff told me."

"Think it's a bad idea?"

"Possibly. But hey, that's usually what makes it fun."

"Alright Lindsay, what would you have done differently?"

"Well for starters, I wouldn't have fucking burned a million dollars on his porch."

"Alright, fair point."

"Dude, you need to chill. Just relax, he already agreed to go on a date. Plus he already knows what you're like, so it's not like you really need to try and impress him. He knows you're a loser."

"Yeah, yeah. I just.. I don't know. I'm an idiot when it comes to him."

"Ryan no. You're an idiot when it comes to everything."

"Wow Lindsay what would I do without your help."

I'm only kidding. But seriously, you haven't thought of anything?"

"I was gonna get a really nice limo and pick him up in it, but I don't know after that."

"Really? Not any of Geoff's limo's, right?"

"God no, those things are covered in bullet holes."

"Alright, cool. I dig it, now we just gotta find something big to do after."

"You just said to relax."

"Yeah well, fuck that. You already got the limo, go big or go home right? Ray's into that I think."

"Honestly I don't even know anymore. I was gonna do this whole elaborate thing at his house with fireworks and explosions. But instead I just ended up... burning some money on his porch. He's been out of this for so long, I feel like I have to tone it down."

"Oh come on, it's Ray. You think he cares about toning it down?"

"He might, I don't know. He hasn't done anything since he left us, maybe he's not that person anymore. I'm being careful."

"Alright. So I guess stealing a limo is out of the question?"

"Yes it is. That's why I'm selling my stuff. Gonna do this the legal way."

"I can find a much better ride for you if you want. I've got my connections too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Ray was good for you, he made ya happy. And vice versa."

"Well, thanks."

"Oh yeah, by when?"

"Six days?

"I can get it here in three."

•••

"So you have Lindsay finding a ride for you?"

"Uh huh."

"And I'm sorry, but you're selling what?"

"Calm down Jack, it's not everything."

"No but it's close enough. Honestly Ryan, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not. Too much?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Should I call it off?"

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just telling you that I wouldn't have done it. But hey, that's why Ray likes you right? Because you go overboard with everything."

"Yeah maybe. I have to call Joel tomorrow to see how he did with what I gave him. And then Lindsay the next day to see how the rides coming along."

"Yeah, I've been wondering. Why didn't you just steal the money you needed? Or ask Geoff for it? Why are you selling everything?"

"Because Ray isn't in that kinda business anymore. So I'm not gonna bring the cops where they don't need to be. I'm going clean. For this week."

"Really? Not gonna kill anyone either?"

"Nope. On a murder break."

"Heh. I'll believe it when I see it. Oh, speaking of. Geoff needed you and Jeremy for something, that's why I came to find you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

•••

"Jeremy. Ryan. Have a seat."

"Uhh, alright. What's this for Geoff?"

"Glad you asked, Lil' J. As you both are well aware, Ryan's recently been reunited with his long lost love, Ray."

"Uh, yeah. I think Ryan would be well aware of that."

"What's this about Geoff?"

"Alright look. I'm happy for you, I really am. But our whole operation got put on hold as soon as you decided to start back up with this. You literally burned a bag of cash, like who does that?"

"You burned it?"

"Well, I mean a little. So what if I did, you said as long as it didn't get us killed it was fine."

"Yes, but what I failed to mention is that I also don't appreciate a lack of income. Yes, you robbed that bank. But you destroyed half of it, you think people wouldn't notice that? Doesn't matter how much you try and hide, if you burn a stash of money in broad daylight then someone will notice. Now, are we rich? Fairly. Are we stable? Maybe not mentally, but otherwise I'd say we are.  But how long until the city catches up with us and realizes we aren't living up to the name anymore? Rival Crews? LSPD? We'll lose our rep, and I can't have that."

"So if this is about Ryan playing the love sick puppy, why am I here?"

"You've been with him for most of the ride. Also you're still the new guy to most of this city. So we gotta put you out there so people know who you are and why they should still fear us."

"Geoff don't you think this is all a bit much? It's been a week, I don't think anything is gon-"

"Nothing? Have you seen the news recently? We used to pull heists at least twice a week just for the hell of it. Not one has happened in the past two weeks and the news stations are already taking the chance to call us out on it."

"Okay. So what are you planning on doing about it than?"

"Not me, you two. The Vagabond taking our newest member out for some destruction? We'll get the news stations talking on our side again. This city needs a reminder that The Mad King isn't going soft."

"Soft? Nobody went soft, but like I told Jack, I'm on a murder break."

"A murder break? You've gotta be kidding, Jeremy?"

"Hey, I just got on Ryan's good side. All due respect Geoff, I'd like to stay there. So if he's not up for murder right now, so be it."

"Seriously Ryan? Fine, okay, I can deal with that I guess. Jeremy, you fucking kill everything, just take him along as lookout or something. Tomorrow, I want you two back in the field. But don't keep this up for long, alright?"

"I got it. Thanks Geoff."

•••

The car drove wildly through traffic, dodging every car and obstacle in its path.

"Ryan, watch it! Don't get us killed!" Jeremy yelled as he held on for his life.

"Oh please, you've driven with Gavin and Michael before. This is nothing compared to those two."

They kept going as they lost the cops, eventually finding shelter in a nearby tunnel.

"Okay, I think we lost them."

"Fucking finally! God, it's been like an hour! They're definitely getting better."

"No they aren't. The whole reason we're out here is to get back in the spotlight.  Like Geoff said, remind people we're still a threat. I could've lost them at any time, but I decided not to."

"You're insane Haywood."

"Proba-" He was cut off as his phone began to ring.

"Geoff?"

"Ryan. Cool, you're alive. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Lots of dead cops, courtesy of Lil' J. Lots of stolen money, lots of city damage. All in all, I'd say our reputations safe."

"Ah, music to my ears. And speaking of money, Joel called. Said he's ready for ya."

"Awesome, heading his way now." He hung up and started to drive through the tunnels.

"Who's way are we headed?"

"Joel. You don't mind tagging along right?"

"Not doing anything better."

•••

"Alright Gav, this is where they're headed?" The two boys stood against the car, waiting outside of an abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Well, fairly certain. They're using one of your cars, so unless you tampered with the gps I installed, then it should be correct."

"Right. After this I'm definitely gonna get that removed."

"Wha- why?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I have one in everyone's cars. It helps during missions when I need to keep track of where everyone is. Or when I just need to find you." He said with a wink, causing the other to roll his eyes as he smirked.

"You're an idiot. It's not like you ever leave my side as is."

"That's not true, I just... I enjoy the company."

"And so do I. Never said it was a bad thing."

"Good. Because your my ride home. Oh, speaking of rides, they should be here in 3... 2..."

A blue and red car drove up in front of them. The doors swung open and out stepped Ryan and Jeremy.

"Michael? And Gavin. What are you two doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

"Fair enough. We came to check up on you."

"What? Why?"

"Well for one, you're not in our territory anymore. You're treading into dangerous waters this far out, what gives?"

"I'm fine, I'm here for Joel. We had an arrangement that Geoff helped me set up."

"Wait, is Joel not one of us?" Jeremy asked now, walking up to the rest of them.

"You're bringing him along and you're not even gonna warn him about anything? C'mon Ry."

"He's not technically one of us, but we have very close connections with the crew that he's a part of. So like I said before, we're fine."

"Uh huh. Alright, if Geoff says it's fine then sure. But I want my car back."

"What's wrong with the one you came in?"

"Its Gavins."

"Hey!"

"Alright fine. We can switch, whatever. You guys didn't like... do anything in this car right?" A smile grew on Michael's face as he walked over to his car.

"We might've. Guess you'll never know. See ya!" Him and Gavin drove off, leaving Ryan and Jeremy outside of the building.

"Don't listen to them Jeremy, we're perfectly safe. Well, as safe as we've ever been, really. But Joel's no threat to us."

"Alright, if you say so."

•••

"Holy shit Ry, this is a fuck ton of money!" They drove off with four large duffel bags of cash in the backseat.

"Yeah well, I guess there are people willing to pay good money for The Vagabonds belongings. I don't blame them, I did own some nice things."

"How much do you think you got for it?"

"Uhh... Joel said he thinks somewhere close to 5 million."

"Holy fu- 5 million? For all that crap you had? No way."

"I know right? Who would've thought?"

"So what are you gonna do now? All this money, endless possibilities."

"Now, I get some more."

•••

He pulled up to the building with Geoff Lindsay and Jack, all looking out to the bright neon lights.

"A casino Ryan?" Jack asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah. More money."

"How much do you even need? No way whatever you're planning is this expensive."

"Let him be Jack, he wants to go all out, fuck it let's let him."

"Thank you Geoff, somebody gets it. Speaking of going all out, my ride." He said to Lindsay.

"Yup, almost done."

"I need the most expensive one you can find."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Already taken care of. It's on its way."

"You're great. Okay, back on track. When we get in there, head straight for the roulette tables. Bet everything you have on black. Let's run this place dry."

They walked in, each with two duffel bags, one empty and one full.

•••

"Alright, here it is!" Lindsay opened the garage door, where a smaller girl was waiting next to what Ryan could only describe as the nicest limo he's ever seen.

"Mica?" He said.

"Oh shit!" The girl reached in her pocket and pulled out a small confetti popper, pulling the string and confetti shooting in front of her.

"Thanks alot Mica."

"You said 5 minutes Lindsay, it's been like 2. I wasn't prepared. Anyway, Ryan hi! It's been a while." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, thought you all left the city, what are you doing back?"

"Well Lindsay called and said she needed a ride for you. So I decided to personally deliver it. Miss you guys sometimes."

"Yeah, I figured they would have the best chance locating one and getting it here."

"Thank you Lindsay. So Mica, are you still driving everyone crazy?"

"Oh of course. They say I'm almost as bad as you."

"I couldn't be prouder."

"Well, what do ya think? Lindsay said you needed something extravagant so, this is the the best thing we could find out there. And yes, it's perfectly legal. For the most part."

"Thanks guys. I have all of the money out in the car, take as much as you want for this."

•••

The last couple days until he was supposed to see Ray again seemed to drag on forever. Once it finally hit, he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Sure, he had this limo. And he managed to 'find' a chauffeur at the last minute. But other than that, he had no actual plan.

It was too late as he pulled up to Rays house that night. He figured since he got a limo he would dress the part, buying a suit and everything for this. It might've been a bit much, but he didnt care. It was now or never.

He got out and walked up to the front door, more nervous than ever. You'd think that the most feared man in Los Santos wouldn't be afraid of anything. Yet here he was, ready to turn back around and head home. Until the door opened and there stood Ray, the same purple hoodie on, looking as good as ever and Ryan froze in place.

"Hey Ry. You actually came."

"Y-yeah. I did. Did you not want me to? I can leave if you wa-"

"Shut up Ryan. You're cute when you're nervous, you know?"

He felt his face heat up and knew it was getting red.

"You're all dressed up, I'm hardly ready for whatever you have planned. One sec, be right back." He disappeared back into the house, giving Ryan a chance to breathe again.

Holy shit this is really happening. He honestly thought he'd turn him away at the door or just ignore him or something. But here he was, waiting to go on whatever this date was gonna be.

Minutes passed by and Ray returned, still wearing that jacket. But now underneath he had a t-shirt that had a tux, printed on it. Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I think I clean up pretty well. No need to laugh."

"Oh you definitely do. So are you uhh... ready to go?" Ryan stepped to the side, revealing the limousine behind him.

"Wow. Nice, all this just for me?" They started walking over as he spoke.

"Yup. Only the best." Ryan opened the door for him, and followed in as they took their seats.

"Seriously Ry, this is amazing. But, neither of us drink. Why so much alcohol? Trying to get me drunk on the first date? Think you'll sneak a kiss like that?"

"Wha- no. I know you don't drink, it just came with it."

"I'm kidding Ry. It's really nice. Besides, we both know I don't have to be drunk to kiss you."

"What?"

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Well, uhh..."

Ray turned to face the driver.

"Hey, drive us around the city! Don't stop until we say so!"

"Ray what are you do-" he was cut off as their lips met. Ryan instantly began kissing back, having wanted nothing more than this for so long. And then it was cut short.

"I've missed you Ry."

"I've missed you too."

And they went right back to it.


End file.
